The New girl of the zoo
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: This is my first fanfic of Penguins of Madagascar, I hope you liked  it s only the first part , please coment but...but plese don t be very cruel with the coments.    original characters of Penguin of Madagascar belong to Dream Works and Nickelodeon
1. Part 1

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, the penguins were eating a handful of delicious fish after entertained the visitors that day and that they already had left the zoo, when suddenly they heard, the zoo-keeper Alice, began to get closer with her walkie-talkie, she looked more angry than normal.

—What?, tell me that you do not speak seriously! —shouted annoying Alice while she moved away, Skipper felt something suspicious was going on.

—Now, what are you hiding Alice? —asked Skipper for himself, then he turn to watch his friends. —Starts operation, "what does the fat woman hides"! —after saying that, the penguins were in position and began to follow the zookeeper until they get to her office.

—I´m already in the office, so stop to bother me!—then she turn off the walkie-talkie. —That man can sometimes be annoying, but is not so much as making transfer paperwork... —however, Alice didn´t notice that she was being guarded by eight curious eyes.

— A transfer?—whisper Skipper for himself.

—Arg, as if it did not already have enough stupid animals at the Zoo! —she shouted angrily while she signed the last paper, after that she began to accommodate the documents and save them in a folder, but just when she went to archive them the phone call. — What want that man now? —she wondered while she leaving her office, penguins could act, quickly they climbed and jumped with a surprising agility until they came to the desktop.

—Kowalski, analyze. — ordered Skipper to the highest penguin immediately he took the documents, he checked and licked them, in silence Kowalski discuss the flavor of the roles.

—No doubt Skipper, definitely are sheets used to save information for residents of the Zoo, however these are new...

—So it´s true…—said Skipper in a low voice at first. —Boys, they are going to bring a new animal in the Zoo. —he finished with a serious voice.

—Oh, great! —claim Private with a smile. —A new neighbor!

—No too fast Private, we don´t know what kind of animal is…—said Skipper. —I could be flying piranhas, a leopard seal, or something worse…

—Badgers? —asked Private with a trembling voice, the others penguins looked at him in silence.

—Oh yeah, maybe…any way, Kowalski checks, what type of animal is the new tenant? —Kowalski returned to take the documents and to carefully review, unfortunately none of the penguins could read human, any way the penguin know identify some symbols that could at least give you a track the animal who thought bring, but stills it was a difficult job for an illiterate. — And well Kowalski?

—I think we will need the help of the apes…—he said a little discouraged, but suddenly saw something in the papers, a small drawing. —Skipper, if my eyes aren't failing me I believe that the new resident eats fruit...

—Then, cannot be a seal Leopard, or some flying piranhas…—said Skipper to the group, and then he looked to Privet who was still a little nervous. —Neither badgers…

—What relief. -said happily Private with a sigh.

—Yeah, whatever… Kowalski, what more we can say? — Skipper to ask his partner, but he only denied with the head.

—I´m sorry, but the rest will depend on the apes. — but suddenly they heard that someone began to come to the office, Rico ran and climb to the window door.

—What it is Rico? —asked Skipper, then Rico began to shout and perform alarm sounds.

—Oh no, Alice it´s coming! —shouted Private worried.

—Withdrawn gentlemen! —Skipper ordered, two of the penguins moved immediately, but the highest continued reviewing the papers. — Kowalski, get out from there, now!

—Just a moment! — answered him, but when he was already about to give up and leave the group papers, suddenly he saw a group of letters, he look them cautiously. — What is this? — wonder while analyzing, as I have mentioned earlier, Kowalski didn't read human, but he remembered when once he saw Phil read a written and Manson translated achievement so memorize some of the symbols with their meanings.

— Eureka, Skipper, I think that...! — but then gave account that Alice was opening the door, the Penguin realize that he couldn´t escape in time, for a moment all stayed stagnant, Private only close his eyes with his flippers while he whispered.

—I can´t look this!—a moment after Alice came into her office.

—But that more annoying man I have ever met, why not can he try to clean the elephant habitat alone once in his life? —she said annoyed, but then she looked to her desktop and… —But, what the hell? —she screamed angrily and euphoric. — Who disorder the transfer documents? —the she furiously walked and take the documents. —But what disorder, who have done this? —if the zoo keeper had been crouching, she would found the culprit, hiding just below her desktop, holding it to not touch the ground, just like a spy.

—Kowalski resists... we are going to help you. —Skipper whisper to his partner, but soon Alice accidentally dropped a pencil to the ground.

—Great!—she said with sarcasm while began to lean.

— This is not good, this needs more drastic measures. —Skipper whispered to the others. —Rico, toy car, now! —he ordered, then the penguin with a scar throw off a small red car, Skipper quickly blew it into the window, this made a sound, strong enough to attract the attention of the woman.

—What was that? —Alice asked while she stranded up and walked to the window, since she do that, the penguin take his opportunity, quickly released from the desk and ran where were their friends.

—Thank you Skipper…—Kowalski thanked to him while he was recovering his breath.

—It was a pleasure.

—I think that work at this zoo is getting me crazy…—she said for herself while she started to walk to her desktop again, Skipper the smile.

—But you were not already? —he whisper with a mocking tone, then the four saw how Alice did documents and archive them.

—I guess we can´t take these roles to the apes. —said Private discouraged while the four penguins went away, they walked until they were near their habitat, it was a little late.

—Well guys, I assume that we will not know which specie the new neighbor belongs, until the animal arrives. — said Skipper to his partners, but Kowalski then stopped him.

—Skipper wait.

—What happens?

—It is just that, I think I know what specie belongs to the new member.

—Really? —Skipper asked surprised. — That sounds good, so Kowalski tell us, what kind is the future of the zoo resident?

—I guess the new resident is a mammal… —he said trying to look secure as possible, since basically himself doubted a little of his diagnosis, when Skipper heard the news was surprised and a bit annoying.

—A mammal? , as if we did not have enough of those! —yelled cry annoying Skipper, Private then approached him.

—Come on Skipper, is not too bad. —Private said to him trying to uplift the mood of the leader penguin.

— Is not too bad? —asked Skipper with sarcasm.—Mammals are the most stupid and annoying from all species, taking as an example to our eccentric and noisy neighbor...

—Are you talking about Julien? —Private asked innocently.

—Of course, who most could be speaking? —Skipper asked to the younger member. — All mammals are useless and annoying...

—Actually, that´s not true at all…—Kowalski said soon. —Although Julien is sometimes hateful as he only can be, he had helped us in several times and also you said he was an honorary penguin, remember?

—I only said that by thanks of his service…—said Skipper trying to excuse it, but soon Rico began making some strange sounds.

—You are right Rico.—Private affirmed with a smile. —When Dr. Blowhole kidnapped Julien, he did so because he really believed that he was your best friend...

—We have already known that was a mistake from that dolphin. —Skipper said again angrily.

—But you also admitted that he was your "B.F.F.", best friends forever…he only doesn´t have to said to nobody. —add Kowalski.

—Yep! —Rico agreed, Skipper looked to his partners and then he answered.

—Well, perhaps I did... so?

—So perhaps you don´t dislike him as you think. —Private answered with a cheerful and friendly smile, Skipper at the end, he realized that his owns friends had made him a checkmate… by this time.

—Oh boy, ok…Ringtail may be my friend, despite being a mammal... but that does not take away his annoying...

—What´s about Marlene?, she is a mammal too…—asked Kowalski then.

—Enough, she is different, end of the conversation. — Skipper responded with certain nervousness in his voice.

—In what is different? — Private asked incredulous, Skipper blushed a little, but quickly he returned to his same strong and serious attitude.

—She is only different from the rest of the mammals, case closed. —the rest of the penguins only exchanged glances between if until the youngest said.

—If you said so…—Skipper smiled satisfied.

—Good, now let´s come to take a rest…tomorrow we will have a difficult day. —he ended it with a strong tone on his voice, thus the four birds marched to their habitat to rest with the curiosity to know what mammal would come to the zoo.

The next day was Sunday; at the Zoo is one of the days where more people come to visit it and because of that is one of the most active days for the animals; penguins performed their hypocritical and famous routine, look "cute and cuddly " in the eyes of humans, something that gave them result, it was incredible how humans were easily fooled by these aquatic birds, others animals made their routines entertainment, while this was happening a truck arrived at the zoo, Alice received it in the back door, to do not disturb visitors, then from the transport came a very young man and neglected aspect.

—Who are you? —Alice asked suspicious.

—I come from part of the preservation and care of wild animals…I just came to deliver a package to the Central Park Zoo. —respond the young man while he scrapes his head.

—Sure…—she answered with sarcasm, then he take out some papers.

—Please, sign here. —Alice took the documents and read them in silence. — I assume that with that, we were in order, right? —he asked to the zoo keeper, but she didn´t listen to him, but then she said with a more friendly tone.

—Ah, I understand now, you are planning to bring the new animal for the zoo.

— That is, I thought that I was clear enough. — the boy answered with serious voice.

— Yes, but I am sorry, I thought that you were trying to trick me...

— And why I wanted I do such thing? —he wondered outraged.

— I am really sorry, but it is only with your appearance I thought that you were just a vague or something like...—but then Alice kept silence when she notice that she was offending him even more, the young man looked seriously the zookeeper and with a bit of anger in his face he answer.

—I´m going to pretend that I didn´t listen that…any way, could you let me leave the package?

—Yeah, whatever…—Alice replied with indifference, the boy took a box from the truck and with the help of the zookeeper, they led it to her office there they left box.

—Ok, just sign here and with that we finish the work. —the boy said while he showed a few leaves, Alice took them and check them. —I hope you have a good day Madam.—told him to Alice with hypocrisy, but she didn´t care, then she took out some other documents of the zoo and she began to sign them and checked them, after a few minutes she leaved her office, she had to serve as a guide for a group of children, Alice forgotten about the box.

The time passed away, until suddenly the large clock rang, it was time to close; people began to leave the zoo.


	2. Part 2

The time passed away, until suddenly the large clock rang, it was time to close; people began to leave the zoo.

—Until it ends, I thought that they would never go. —Skipper whispered satisfied to the others penguins. —OR, what do you think boys? —but when he turned to see them, the three were seated in the ground, they looked very tired. —Hey, what's the problem?

—I´m very tired, there were too many visitors. —Private said depleted.

—I smile to them too much, my cheeks already started to hurt me…— Kowalski am complaining about while he touched his face, Rico only made some movements and sounds indicating that it was in accordance with both penguins.

—Well, in that you are right, what master psychopath had the brilliant idea to bring to all the children to a school trip to the Zoo on Sunday? —he crossed his flippers and he continued. —Rico, remember me to take care of that maniac in other occasion.

—Okay…—answered the other penguin exhausted.

—Now, stand up boys and lets go to eat something, do you agree? — Rico and Kowalski began to incorporate clumsily, but the youngest of the group it was sitting there and distracted, was when Skipper speak to him. —Private! — then the young penguin answered while he pointed to something worried.

—Look! —the other penguins looked to he was pointing to, there was Alice, who went out of her office and then she closed it with her key. — I have a bad feeling... —whispered the penguin.

—What are you talking about? —Kowalski asked confused.

—I am sure that during the afternoon there was a person with a wooden box—then the other penguins alarmed.

—I see it´s very possible that the new resident came in that box…— Skipper said. —But it could be just food for the zoo…—he put his fin on his peak. —I think we should check out just to be sure. —Boys, begins operation "infiltration"! — so penguins left their habitat with agility and speed soon came to the window of Alice´s office with stealth they opened and entered more than penguins they looked like ninjas, the four began to register the office, until one of them found the box.

—Good job Rico, his should be, Kowalski analyses soon... — the penguin came close to the box with a stethoscope. — And so?

— Skipper, I think I hear breathing inside of the container.—he answered seriousness, but suddenly they hear voice from the box.

—Hello? — started the voice with shyness, it was a female one. —Please, someone…could help me to get me out of the damn box? —she then screamed with force.

—You have heard her boys, let´s open it! —the leader penguin screamed then. —Rico, crowbar now! —Skipper ordered, but Rico throw off instead a piece of dynamite.

—KA-BOOM! —Rico screamed with enthusiastic, it was obvious that he had been boring all day and wanted a bit of fun, but Skipper declined with the head.

—No Rico, this is serious.

—But…

—I said no. —but then Kowalski put his stethoscope on the box again.

—Skipper, the box it´s enough big to use the dynamite without hurt her, but we have to get the box out of the office, and that´s very difficult…

—You hear him Rico, at least you could get out this box from office, is strictly prohibited to use…—but then Rico interrupted him.

—DYNAMITE! —he insisted but then the creature inside the box alarmed.

—Hey, are you crazy? I don´t want to die, thank you, but not thank you!—she said t he latest with a bit of sarcasm.

—Maybe we can just break the box…—Kowalski suggested, Rico didn´t need to hear more, quickly he throw off his electric saw, he turn on it and started to came closer to the box.

–What does that sound? —she asked alarmed, but the Skipper advised to her.

—For the one is in the box. —Skipper said with calmly at first. —Stay away from the door! —and then, only like Rico could do it, he reduced the wooden box into slivers with his electric saw, finally the box opened, there was a lot of sawdust everywhere and that couldn´t let to see the new animal, who was still inside the box.

—TA-DA! —Rico clamed happily, then the sawdust start to fading away leaving finally see the creature inside the box.

—Ok…—the mysterious creature said while she leaving the box. —This was something extremist, don´t you think?

—Extremist? — Skipper asked. —Actually no, "extremist" is use a package of dynamite that had been.

—Ok, if you said so…—she said with a little coughing. —Any way, thank you and I´m sorry for being so rude is just that…—the new animal said while she came out from the box, it was a female ringtail lemur with reddish and white grey skin and yellow and green eyes, she was wearing a necklace with a jade stone. — I think it is difficult to keep the composure after you have been more than eight hours waxed alone in an odious boxed, or not? —but then she noticed that the penguins looked her with surprise. —What´s wrong? —she asked confused.

—Are you a…?—Kowalski tried to ask, but suddenly Skipper interrupted him.

—Lemur? —Skipper shouted annoying. —From all land mammals it has to be a lemur! —he continued shouting while the lemur only looked at him even more confused, but the Skipper came closer to her and checked hers tail. —And you´re also a ringed tail one!

—Ah, yeah…—the lemur answered. —Any problem with that?

—Yes, could you…?—Skipper tried to shout up, but he got interrupted by the other penguins.

— Could you please give us a moment? —Kowalski asked then.

—Sure…—the lemur answered, and then the other penguins hauled Skipper away from the lemur.

—Skipper, what are you doing? —Private asked.

—That´s not the way to treat a lady. —Kowalski added. —And also she is new at the zoo.

—Try to be a little gentle with her, please. —Private requested, Skipper looked to his partners.

—All right boys. —Skipper finally said as he opened between the others penguins. —So, what´s your name?

—My name is Katherine…—the lemur answered a little shy, but without any hesitation in her voice.

—So welcome to the Zoo "Ray tail". —Skipper said to her with a proud voice.

—Ray tail? —she asked confuse.

—That´s going to be your code name here, do you have a problem with that?

—No, actually no…

—Good, so I suppose you get capture in Madagascar and you were brought here, isn't it? —Kowalski said while he was writing on his notebook.

—Actually…—Katherine tried to said, but another penguin interrupted her.

—Whoa, you should take a very long trip! — Private said soon shocked, but then his voice tone sounded friendly again. — You must be exhausted...

—Boys…—she tried to said again, but this time with a little anger in her voice, but again she got interrupted by Skipper.

—We have already been in Madagascar; we lived there for a while. —the lemur was getting angrier, but none of the penguins seemed to notice it.

—Erm, boys…—she tried to say in the most calmed way possible, but the another penguin interrupted her, again, this time it was Rico, he started to make strange sounds to the mammal, she only looked to him confuse.

—Nice question Rico! —Private said. —There are days I also ask myself, how is Madagascar? —he asked, but the lemur didn´t respond.

—Yes, that´s a good question indeed... —Skipper said, but suddenly the lemur shouted.

—Please listen! —immediately the four penguins looked to her, then Katherine's voice soft a little. — I am sorry to disappoint you, but I also don´t know…— she said with a nervous laugh, but then she looked a little sad, she continued. —I haven´t been in Madagascar in years...

—Then tell me Ray tail, where did you come from?—Skipper asked.

—I´m from a…—sigh with resignation. —From a circus.

—A circus?

—Yes, the principal owner loved animals from exotic places, some of us were just for entertainment or give an interesting view to the public and sometimes they used us in their acts. —she said with somewhat indifferent in her voice, the penguins were surprise with her answered.

—Fascinating, please tell us about it. —Kowalski requested while he got a crayon and a notepad, the lemur suspired and she looked to the penguin.

—If you don´t mind, I would prefer to don´t talk about that…

—But…—Kowalski tired to said, but the Private interrupted him.

— Oh, don't worry, we understand.

—But at last you could say to us how you came to this zoo.—Skipper requested to her, so the lemur answered.

—Well, when the owner died, all the animals were reviewed by a group of veterinarians and the ones who were healthy went on sale for some zoos, this is the one that bought me. —she said while she putted her hand under her chin. — They were very excited when bought me...—Kowalski wrote everything she said, she was different from the others lemurs, she was a little more serious and focused, this surprised Skipper, who had already assured that all ringtail lemurs were insane, the only thing that she and Julien had in common was that distinctive tail.

—Interesting.—Kowalski said.

—Wait a minute lemur, do not you said that you haven´t been in Madagascar in years? —Skipper asked with objectively.

—That´s right…

—So, since when you were captured by this circus? —he asked again with a more authoritarian voice, but she didn´t seem intimidated, she just looked seriously and then she responded as crossed arms.

—I didn´t got capture by that circus, that circus just bought me…

—Then, who captured you? —Kowalski asked.

—I…I don´t know at all …I just remember that when I was very young a group of humans captured me and then they put me in a cage…—she answered, her eyes looked a little sad, the penguins listen to her with attention. —After that I was traveling in a ship and soon I was in a market or something like that...there the circus bought me, I lived a lot of time in the circus…but whatever is not a big deal.—she finished with cold indifference, but then Private said with a cheerless voice.

—Oh my, that sounds terrible…I would feel very lonely if someone tuck me out from my home…that´s is very sad…

—I wasn´t alone, but I have to admit that at first it was sad as you said, but after a while...but any way, that´s history, no? —she said with a smile.

—Kowalski, examine her with your tracker of lies. —Skipper ordered to him, shortly after Rico throw of a piece of ham and made it a tiny hole, Kowalski then took it and examined the lemur with it, Katherine looked confused.

—Who are those guys? —she asked for herself.

—Skipper, do not you think that are you exaggerating with all this?—Private wondered somewhat hesitant.

—We will see that soon…—then Kowalski finished his exam. —So Kowalski, is she saying the true or is she a liar?

—The lemur is saying the true Skipper. —the penguin answered with a smile, the serious and rugged countenance of Skipper changed quickly when he heard that response.

—Eccellente, so she is not a spy. —then he extended his fin to the lemur. —Welcome to the Zoo. —the girl looked somewhat dubious to the Penguin, but in the end she waved her hand with him. —Sorry if I was a little rough, but when you have enemies like Doctor Blowhole, you learn to be careful with estrangers.

—Ok, I´m follow you…I guess…—so she freed Skipper´s flipper. —Well, you already know that I'm a lemur, but to be honest…I had never seen creatures like you, what are you exactly?

—We are penguins. —Skipper answered quickly.

—Pengua-what-who? —she asked confuse.

—Penguins, South polar, aquatic birds or as you provide. —Skipper responded with a proud tone in his voice. —And now, let me introduce to you, I´m Skipper, the leader. —he said with a proud smile, and then he called another penguin. — This high subject here is Kowalski.

—It´s a pleasure lady. —he answered gentlemanly, the Skipper continued.

—The handsome subject of here is Rico. —this smiled to her with a killer smile and psychopath.

—Hi dude…—she said to him with a bit of nervousness.

—And finally, but not least important, Private. -finished Skipper while he pointed to the youngest penguin.

—Nice to meet you, I hope you like to live in the zoo.

—Thank you. —she replied with a smile. —I really don´t want to cause you more problems, but... —she blushed a little. —But I don´t know this zoo and also…I was enclosed in that box for too long…could you leave me use your bath?—she wondered embarrassed. —Please?

—Of course, follow us. —Skipper ordered to her, not long after the lemur was in the penguin´s habitat.


	3. Part 3

—Of course, follow us. —Skipper ordered to her, not long after the lemur was in the penguin´s habitat.

—Here is where you guys live? —she asked surprised.

—That´s right lady. —Skipper responded with a victorious smile.

—It´s great, it´s a pity that smell fishy, but it´s okay…—she looked around. —Where's the bathroom? —then Kowalski pointed out to a door.

—The bathroom is right there.

—Thank you. —she said serious, but also with a gratefully and friendly voice while she went to the bathroom.

—This lemur is nice, I have to admit. —Skipper said to his crew. —She is unlike our neighbor, which is very good for her. —soon someone began to knock on door, the penguins were in position of alarm, but soon they calmed when they watched the visitor.

—Hello guys, how are you? —Marlene asked with a smile, and Skipper answer to her, with his proud voice.

—Nice to see you Marlene and you came just in time.

—What are you talking about? —the otter asked confused, but soon Katherine left the bathroom.

—Thanks, but I guess you need to buy a new role... —the lemur said while she brought the cardboard cylinder, but she stopped when she saw the otter.

—Marlene, let me introduce the new girl in the zoo, she is Katherine. —Skipper said, Katherine was a little nervous, but she also noted that Marlene smiled and looked very excited.

—Did you say new girl?

—Yes, that is what I said. —then the otter jumped forward she shouted.

—Yeah, Hallelujah! —the lemur was surprised, but she didn´t dare to say a word, then the otter approached to her. —Ok, don´t scare her…don't forget that she is new. —Marlene said trying to calm herself. —Very well. —she said while she extended her hand. — Hello and happy to meet you, you don't know how happy I am, finally arriving more girls to the zoo. —the lemur preferred to not respond at that time, silent shook her hand with the otter. — Well, as did you already hear my name is Marlene, I am an otter. —the lemur only nodded her head, but before she could respond, the otter began to give a quick review. —Well, it seems that they brought another lemur...— that last comment attracted the attention of the girl.

—Another lemur? —she asked with curiosity.

—Yes, but if you're a lemur, is why they putted here? —Marlene asked but quickly Skipper replied.

— Marlene, she is only our guest and also we just have taken her out from her box transfer.

— Well that explains everything, but why have you not tried to seek your kind? — Marlene returned to ask to Katherine.

—I didn´t know there were more lemurs at this zoo... —Katherine answered.

—Well, yes…you see the zoo saves many species and lemurs are not an exception. —Kowalski responded.

—But don´t worry lady, because you are going to meet them soon. —Skipper said.

—At least, could you say how they look like? —the lemur requested but Skipper denied head while responded to her.

—It´s not necessary, we are going to meet them this moment.

— While you presented her habitat colleagues, I will go to prepare a more formal welcome then we are. —the otter said happily while she leaved the penguin´s habitat.

— Well, could speak me more about my future colleagues? —she asked again.

—I only going to give you an advice, just be careful with the Ring-tailed lemur, sometimes he can be really annoying.

—A ring-tailed lemur? —she asked and then she took her tail. —Like me?

—No, he is very noisy, conceited and bossy, he is not like you. —the penguin quickly responded, but then she starts to laugh.—Are you ok?

—Yes, sorry it just…—she smiled. —That lemur sounds like a friend I had a long time ago…

—Really? —he asked again, she nodded her head in silence. — Well, follow us lemur, let´s go to your new home. —Skipper said with a proud smile, but she didn´t answered, she was inside her thoughts. —Lady?

—That lemur sounds just like him, could it be…?—she thought it hopeful. —No, it can´t be, he is very far in Madagascar…—she auto-responded, that discouragement her, but then Skipper shouted.

—Katherine! —in that moment she reacted. —Are you really ok?

—Yes…

— Any way, just follow us. —he ordered.

—Ok, thank you. —she answered, and then while she followed then she returned to her thoughts. —Yes, it is impossible to be the same lemur…—she ended, but the Private came near to her.

—You don´t have to worry, he isn´t so bad, I believe that you and Julien are going to be good friends. —he said to her with a smile, trying to cheer her up, but when she listen that name, she surprised very much.

—Julien? —she reached ask almost breathless, but the penguins did not seem to notice her surprise.

—Yes, that´s his name, his problem is that he really believes that he is the King, then making him unbearable. —Skipper responded a little annoyed.

—I hope you have a lot of patience. —Kowalski ended it, all followed walk, and meanwhile, the lemur continued thinking.

—So, there can be no error, it must be him…—she thought. —But how? —she asked to herself, she felt a little emotion inside, but also some fear too. —He must already grown a lot since the last time we met each other, has he changed too much? —she was still thinking when a question came to her mind. —And if it´s really you… does he still remind me? Or…does he have already forgotten me? —she wondered with some fear. — After all, already has spent a long time... —she didn´t know if it was a good idea to go and find him, but ultimately she got some courage and then she whispered. —Well, I can´t already go back better now than never.

Soon, penguins and the newly arrived to the Habitat of lemurs, there they found Maurice collecting some fruits and Mort helping him.

—Hello Skipper, what it of all of you visit? —Maurice asked amicably.

—We only come to leave something. —Skipper answered.

—They would have brought here before, but Alice forgot it…—Kowalski added.

—Not be too rude with her, she is new. —Private ended.

— Agreement and where is she? —the lemur wondered curious.

—Here! —Rico responded sharply, and then Katherine opened between penguins, when Maurice saw her he left fall fruit had collected stay with his mouth open, only Mort smiled and welcome to her.

—Hello, how have you been? —Mort asked to her, but she didn´t respond. —Do you want a hug? —he asked while he was preparing to jump to her, but Maurice quickly took Mort´s tail and he stopped him.

—No Mort, wait. —he ordered to him.

—What happens? —the small lemur asked, Maurice inclined and whispered to him.

—You don´t know her, do you? —the little lemur looked the female lemur and then he denied with the head while he responded with an innocent voice.

—Actually, no…

—I´m not surprise, you didn´t have the opportunity, but any way don´t come near to her until our King tell us.

—Okay…—Mort answered resigned while Maurice looked to the female lemur a moment then she whispered for his self.

—I can´t believe it, it´s really she…I was sure that she had…—but then he keep a little moment of silence and he looked at her carefully. —It seems that she has already grown up very much, the last time I saw her, she was just a little girl...

—Then it´s true, if Maurice is here it´s pretty possible that…—she thought when suddenly she heard a very familiar voice.

—What´s going on? —said the voice, the lemur searched with her eyes the owner of that voice, inside she felt how her excitement grew, but did not want to demonstrate it so she tried to look calm.

—Open way, don´t see your King is coming? —Julien said while he opened between the two lemurs. — Tell me, what is it this whole scandal that interrupts my royal nap? — Julien said with proud voice, but also somewhat lazy, when Katherine looked to him, she almost lost her breath.

—It´s him…—she reached to whisper, but she then tried to hide her surprise.

—Ringtail, we only came to bring to you your new habitat member, it´s a lady. —Skipper said.

—A girl you said? —he asked excited. —Where? —but when he saw the female lemur, he paralyzed, she also saw him in that moment, when both lemurs exchanged perspectives in silence, both wore very amazed.

—What´s wrong with all of you? —Skipper asked confuse and a little annoyed, but no one answered, so he continued. —However, lemurs let me introduce you…

—Katherine is that really you? —Julien interrupted suddenly, the penguins were really surprised and they looked them confused.

—How have you been Julien?—she asked him with a little smile and with a somewhat serious voice, but the true, she felt really happy and relieved that he didn´t forget her.

—Do you already know each other? —Kowalski asked then.


	4. Part 4

—Do you already know each other? —Kowalski asked then.

—Yes, something like that…—Julien responded and then he looked at Katherine again. —It has passed a lot of time, isn´t it Kate? —Julien asked, the female smiled to him, but she didn´t respond, because she didn´t know what she should say in that moment, for his part Julien also seemed to look happy, but then he said with a pedantic voice and also giving himself airs. — But well, I suppose that it is difficult to forget someone as wonderful as I am. —that last comment annoyed Katherine, but she only replied.

—You are not so lucky, very few times I thought about you…— Julien flipped to see her and he replied angry.

—Well, the true is that I didn´t miss you. —when she listen that answered, she felt sad, but she didn´t show it and also she responded.

—I didn´t miss you either…—Julien looked even more angry, she continued. —Maybe the time has passed, but your silly face haven´t change very much…

—Oh yeah, well I almost forget the sound of your annoying voice!

—What did you say? —she asked annoyed.

—And I think I prefer to don´t hear it so, shut up! —he answered with a pound voice, that finally make made her furious.

—Not shut me up, you silly lemur! —she shouted angrily.

— Killjoy! — Julien responded very angry too.

—Spoiled baby!

—Grumpy!

—Enough, apparently you known each other very well! — Skipper interrupted while he went in the middle of the two and separated them.

—But, when they met? —Kowalski asked, both lemurs exchanged glances and Julien responded.

—We were friends during our childhood, are you happy?

—But if you are friends, why don´t you get along? —Private asked confused and in a very innocent way.

—Let´s say we had a small fracture…—he answered without giving so much importance.

—Small? —Katherine asked with sarcasm. —For that "small" fracture our friendship finished…—she ended seriously.

—So nothing more? —Private asked anguished. —That´s very sad…—he said discouraged.

—Yeah, maybe…—the female lemur answered a little sad, but suddenly she changed her voice tone again. —But it´s not a big deal.

—Your majesty, don´t you think you should tell them? —Maurice suddenly interrupted; Julien then shook his head and quickly covered the aye-aye´s mouth.

—Ringtail, what are you hiding? —Skipper asked.

—Me? —he responded quickly while he stopped to cover Maurice´s mouth and he pushed him away. —Nothing, why I should hide something? —he said with a nervous smile, but obviously Skipper didn´t believe him.

—Ringtail, you know I don´t like liars. —he said seriously, Julien sighed resigned and he responded.

—You see, she is…—he tried to said, but he got interrupted by Katherine.

—I´m his…—she said, but Julien interrupted her.

—Unfortunately. —he said angrily as he looked annoyed to the girl, she returned the same annoyed look and she replied.

—I´m not very happy with that either.

—My…

—His…—then both exchanged glances and after they dodged it while they said with an angry voice.

—Fiancée. —that answered freeze the penguins, who watched them shocked and almost breathless.

—Ringtail, are you engaged? —Skipper asked shocked.

—Yep…—Julien replied indifferent while he was looking his nails.

—But, why did you never mentioned it? —Skipper asked again.

—Hey, do I ask you about your love problems? —he asked to Skipper. —Silly penguin.

—But, since when? —Kowalski asked still very surprised.

—It was an agreement that our parents did when we were only children…—answered Katherine.

—It was a sentence…—Julien added.

—Yes, but for me…silly lemur. —she ended angrily.

—Cu-cu! —Rico said while he placed one of their fins in the head and the other indicated them.

—You are right Rico…—Skipper affirmed while he crossed his flippers. —Let the lovebirds settle their problems, well guys, it´s time to go.

—Hey, wait! —suddenly Maurice said while he approached to them.

—What´s the problem? —Kowalski asked.

—By coincidence, is not got another lemur with her? —he asked with curiosity.

—No. —Private responded. —Why do you ask for?

—For nothing…—Maurice answered with a sad tone.

—Maurice, are you alright?—Private asked a little worried.

—Yes, of course! —he answered trying to smile, but Skipper notice that he was hiding something, but when he was going to make him some questions, Marlene appeared, she had a cake and a bunch of flowers.

—Hello again. —she said with a smile, everyone looked to her.

—Why do you have those things Marlene? —Katherine asked referring to the flowers and the cake.

—It´s for you. —she answered happily, but Katherine was surprised.

—Really? —Katherine asked incredulous.

—Yeah, here you go. —she responded with a kind voice and then she gave her the cake and the bunch of flowers, Katherine looked her presents very surprised. —Now I formally give you the welcome to Central Park Zoo.

—Thank you. —she said gratefully and with a smile.

— I hope we can be good friends. —Marlene ended happily, but Katherine didn´t looked very secure.

—Friends, I don´t know if that´s a good idea…—she said then a little discourage.

—What do you mean? —Marlene asked confuse.

—Just let´s said that I don´t have luck with my friends…—she answered then, Marlene was pretty confuse with that respond, but Katherine continued.—But I also hope we can be…you know, friends…—she ended with a serious voice, Marlene only smiled a little nervous, but then Skipper said with a pound voice.

—Well, any way we are leaving, let´s go boys.

—All right, thank you Skipper for brought her. —Maurice said gratefully.

—No problem, it was our work. —he replied, and then he turned to watch his crew. — Mission accomplish, well boys, let's go home to practice our skill and attacks moves. —he ordered, but when Katherine listen that, she smile happily.

—Hold up this please... —she said while she gave her presents to Julien and then she approached to the penguins.

—Hey, wait! —he replied, but she didn´t listen to him.

—With that, do you mean like a kind of training class? —she asked interested.

—That´s right lady. —Skipper answered proudly, Katherine smiled.

—Great, can I join you? —she asked, she looked a little excited, but no one of the penguins answered to her, she continued. —I really need to do a little of exercise and practice my skills too, that could be really nice, that box was too small for do that and also I was very boring there. —she said with a serious voice, but suddenly Skipper laugh, like if he was hearing a joke, Katherine was confuse.


	5. Part 5

—Great, can I join you? —she asked, she looked a little excited, but no one of the penguins answered to her, she continued. —I really need to do a little of exercise and practice my skills too, that could be really nice, that box was too small for do that and also I was very boring there. —she said with a serious voice, but suddenly Skipper laugh, like if he was hearing a joke, Katherine was confuse.

—Wait, do you train with us? —Skipper asked laughing, but when Julien saw what was happening, he started to make signals behind Katherine.

—No, no, nooooo! — Julien whispered alarmed. —Stop before it´s too late! —but apparently Skipper didn´t listen to him and then Katherine asked a little annoyed.

—What do you think is so funny? —Skipper stopper laughing and he answered.

—Sorry, it´s just that you´re not tough enough for this, you are just a girl.

—What about that? —the female lemur asked a little more angrily, Julien continued to make signals to the penguin.

—Stop it now, silly penguin! —Julien said trying to advise to Skipper, but he didn´t give much importance to the lemur king, then he responded.

—That is working for men, girls like you could get harm very easily. —after that, there was a moment of absolute silence, Marlene looked annoyed, but instead Katherine was serious and without any emotion on her face, Julien slapped his own forehead.

—Oh I see…—the female lemur said with a cold and serious voice. —Then, I think you don´t mind if I have a fight with the toughest of you, or do you? —She said while she pointed to the penguin with a scar.

—With Rico? —Skipper asked surprised, she nodded her head. —You must be joking lady!

—No, I´m not.

—You would not last three minutes!

—Then you don´t have nothing to lose.—she replied with a smile, but Marlene and Julien looked worried.

—Katherine, what are you doing? —Marlene asked to her alarmed, but the female lemur didn´t answered.

—Okay, Rico tell me, do you want to give her a lesson of pain? —Skipper asked him with a smile.

—Yeah! —Rico responded with a sadistic laughter.

—Eccellente! —and then Skipper looked to Katherine again. —But I warn you, he will not be soft just because you are new! —Skipper advised her with a serious tone in his voice. —Do you understand me lady? —the lemur smiled and she answered happily.

—I hope so. —then she looked around and she continued. —We will be here tomorrow at the same time, okay? —she asked politely.

—As you wish lemur. —Skipper answered to her and then he started to leave the lemur´s habitat with the others penguins and with Marlene, but just when they were about to leave, she reached to say with the same tone of voice.

—Until then, new neighbors, see you tomorrow! —she said to them with an innocent smile on her face, Julien then looked to her a moment.

—Those silly penguins…—he whispered for himself and then he looked how her innocent and happily face changed to a dark and scary one. —They don´t know the mess they have gotten…—he concluded with a little fear in his voice.

Next day, it was Monday or like the animals and the zookeepers called, "Fun Day", because it was the day with fewer visitors, and all the animals and the zookeepers are free to do whatever they want that day, the penguins walked to the lemur´s habitat, some animals were curious to see the combat between Rico and the new resident, but all of them betted that Rico would beat her easily.

—Well Rico, remember. —Skipper said to his partner. —No mercy, don´t miss any opportunity, flatten her, make it to pieces, only don´t kill her.

—Okay! —Rico shouted happily.

—Neither sent her to the hospital. —then Rico looked a little sad, Skipper continued. — Without anything serious, besides that…do what you want and have fun. — Rico laughed joyful and triumphant while he thrown out a piece of dynamite.—No yet Rico, save that for the great finale of your victory. —Skipper suggested, and then Rico returned to eat the dynamite.

—Hi guys…—said suddenly a voice, it was Marlene, and she looked a little worried.

—Hello Marlene. —Skipper rapidly welcomed. —I see you came to see Rico´s victory.

—Skipper, I´m not very secure about this…—the otter said. —She is new, today is only her second day in the zoo…

—Yeah, we already know that. —Skipper said proudly. —And?

—I just think that this is not a way to give her a charm greeting…

—Well, let´s say that Rico is going to give to that lemur a greeting to New York style. —Skipper ended with a pound smile.

—But, where is the defiant? —Kowalski asked suddenly realizing that none of the lemurs was present.

—Maybe she realized that she is not a rival for Rico and she leaved the combat, wise choice.—Skipper replied with a proud voice, but then from the sky a lance landed front of the penguin leader.—What the…?—he shouted surprised and then everyone looked up, there was Katherine.

—Hi neighbors... — she said with a cheerful voice while she came down from the throne place and then she walked to the penguins. —Are you ready? —she asked while she got out her lance from the ground.

—Absolutely. —Skipper answered with a secure voice. —Ok Rico, just do what I told you.

—Yes, yes! —he said excited while he took a step forward, the other penguins and Marlene went to sit with the next of the public.

—Rico, please don´t hurt her too much, don´t forget that she is a lady!

—No Private, let him has some fun. —Skipper said to his worried partner.

—I hope he doesn´t hurt her too much…—Marlene said with an alarmed tone on her voice. —It would be terrible if in her second day at the zoo she ended up in the hospital.

—If so, she asked for it. —Skipper responded to Marlene, but suddenly Maurice appeared, he was going to signal the star and the end of the battle, Mort sat down while he was holding a banner, apparently to indicate when the fight was over.

—I think this is a bit unfair, Skipper. —Kowalski added.

—I would not be so sure. —Julien said suddenly.

—What do you want Ringtail? —Skipper asked a little annoyed.

—I just want to clarify that anyone of the lemurs are not going to responsibility for the damage she caused to the crazy penguin.

—His name is Rico and actually, I am the one who should tell you that.

—No, you didn´t know her as I did…—but suddenly Maurice interrupted.

—The combat starts now! —he screamed while Mort shaking his flag, then the two lemurs left the battlefield, everyone was silent, the female lemur exchanged glances with the maniacal penguin, suddenly, Rico made the first move, he jumped up and tried to kick the lemur on her lemur face, just like a warning, but Katherine unexpectedly elusive the attack easily and when the penguin turn to see her, she received him with a blow with her open palm on his chest, that took out Rico´s air and then she said with a cold voice.

—That was for believed that girls are weak…—then she leaped, taking advantage of that Rico was unprepared and she planted a kick in the face of the penguin, everyone were stunned.

—Awesome…—Marlene gasped breathlessly. —That´s the girl power! —then she shouted excited to the lemur.

—That was just luck. —Skipper said seriously, but he was also a little surprised.

—Yeah, just luck...—Julien said rolling his eyes and with sarcastic voice. —Silly penguin. —he ended, Rico incorporated quickly, he would not be defeated by a female, and he regurgitated a couple of booms.

—KA-BOOM! —he shouted excited while he threw to the female lemur, but she hit them with her lance as if it were a baseball game and she returned the booms to his original owner, Rico dodged them, but the explosion threw him, but he advantaged the push and tried to rush upon the lemur, but Katherine smiled with anticipation of the attack.

—Nice try…—she whispered as she got out from the way of the "projectile", Rico ended up crashing into a tree, he didn´t get very harm, but that became him very angry, he wasn´t going to be restricted more, he regurgitated his electric saw and he went to the attack, he cut her lance and he punched her on the face, she fell down and Rico was approached in a threatening manner with the electric saw, but Katherine wasn´t going to give up so easily, with her tail she made him to threw his electric saw, it turned to the spectators.

—Look out! —Skipper shouted and then everyone ducked, the chainsaw passed very close to Julien, in fact if he hadn´t moved from his place, the electric saw would have cut him in two, when the lemur stood up he nervously pointed the chainsaw.

—Did you see that? —he asked with a nervous laugh and then he fell almost unconscious to the ground by the shock; however none of the combatants noticed that, Rico took the female lemur from the ground and after he gave her a psychopath smile, he throw her to the plastic volcano, that didn´t harm her very much, but when she tried to stand up Rico regurgitated three little knifes and he threw them to Katherine, but she managed to dodge the three knives with an agility that surprised everyone, including Skipper.

—I see, you like to play rough, don´t you? —she said with a sinister voice while Rico began to run toward her. —So, let´s play! —she said while she took the three knifes and she started to make juggling with them, that stopped the penguin, who looked surprised and a little confuse the actions for the female lemur, but suddenly she threw the three knives to him, Rico immediately crouch, when he did that Katherine jumped over the penguin and stood behind him.

—And that confirms that she really came from a circus…—Kowalski whispered almost breathless, while Rico turned around to look at his attacker and tried to hit him with hi fin, but she dogged it and also tried to give him a kick, but the penguin stopped her, so she tried to kick him with the other leg, but he caught her leg, however before he could gave her a blow, she freed using her leg, both stand back a moment and they looked each other in silence, Rico then regurgitate a piece of dynamite and a lighter, the one he wanted to use for his great finale.

—Great…—she whispered with sarcasm, but she wasn´t going to give up. —Come on boy; show me what you can do! —she said while she prepare for the attack, Rico smile and he set fire to the dynamite and eat again the lighter.

—KA-BOOM! —he said with a sadistic voice.

—That´s right, KA-BOOM! —she ended with an intimidating and serious voices, Rico throw to her the dynamite, but with her arm, she hit it and by accident she throw it to the one of the spectators, Bing caught it, he shouted alarmed.

—Threw it away! —shouted Bada to his friend, Bing immediately threw the dynamite to the sky. —That was brilliant dude…—Bada said to him with a sarcasm voice, the dynamite flew a few meters from the ground and then this landed next to Rico and Katherine, but they didn´t noticed it, they were still fighting each other, in that moment Skipper and Julien shouted at same time.

—Rico, look out!

—Kate, the ka-boomy!

—What? —they asked confused.

—THE DYNAMITE! —Skipper and Julien shouted at same time, but suddenly an explosion was present, both fighters were thrown away by the explosion, everyone looked worried the scene.

—Ow, that hurt…—Katherine said with a pained voice while she tried to stand up.

—Yeah…—Rico said agreed with her, both of them were very tired, they haven´t fight with someone like that, but none of them wanted to give, they approached to each other and they prepared to give the final blow, she punched Rico´s face while he kicked her stomach and then they turn back, everyone looked in silence and shocked, but suddenly Rico fell to the ground.

—Who is the week now? —Katherine asked with a triumphant voice, but suddenly she felt a lot of pain in her stomach. —Oh boy…—the female lemur said while she fell to the ground too, everyone was really surprised, Skipper was almost speechless with the shock.

—It´s over…—Maurice said with a firm voice.

—Yeah! —shouted Mort very excited and while he shook his little flag, but everyone was still shocked.


	6. Part 6

—Yeah! —shouted Mort very excited and while he shook his little flag, but everyone was still shocked.

—But, what the…?—Skipper exclaimed almost breathless while Julien went to help the female lemur, the others spectators begin to go away from the lemur's habitat.

—Rico! —Private shouted alarmed and then the three penguins approached to Rico.

—How many fingers do you see? —Skipper asked while he showed his fin, Rico just made some babbling.

—He is fine Skipper, just a little confused, but fine…—Kowalski said to the others.

—Well, at last that´s a good new. —Private said to Skipper, trying to cheer up him.

—Yeah, I´m also happy to know that Rico is going to be fine, but…—Skipper looked to Katherine she was still in the ground. —I don´t understand how Rico couldn´t beat that lemur, this is strange…—he whispered with suspect voice while Katherine was sitting in the floor in silence, she was a little disappointed.

—Are you okay? —asked a voice suddenly, it was Julien, she turned to see him.

—Yes…—she replied glumly while she stood up.

—Are you sure? —he asked to her a little worried.

—I´m fine, I don´t need your help…nor anyone´s help, ok? —she answered with angry voice. —I can take care of myself…

—Grumpy. —Julien said to her with a mocking voice. —I already know why you are so angry…

—Really? —she asked sarcastically.—I don´t think so, you must go to annoy someone else…—she said with inference and while she was going to leave.

—If I remember correctly, you never like to lose, much less have to accept it in front the others…—he said suddenly, Katherine stopped and immediately turn to watch him in silence. —It´s that, isn´t it? —she didn´t answer. —Yes, it´s that, admit it I have the reason.

—Just…just shut up…—she responded resigned and then Julien smiled.

—Oh I see, even if the time has passed and you have already grown up, you still are a bad loser, that´s no very mature from you, Kate. —he said with an arrogant voice and while he was giving her a pat on the head, but that made her a little angry.

—Look´s who is talking…—she said with sarcasm and with a little annoyed voice, while she held his hand, both exchanged glances in silence and then she let his hand go. —And it was just a draw…—she ended with a serious voice.

—Still, that´s not very comforting to you, isn´t? —Katherine just looked away, she couldn´t evade that lemur; he knew her very well, although sometimes she doesn't want to admit it. —You haven´t change at all, but you know, I never doubted that you could fight with the crazy penguin, I was sure you would win…

—His name is Rico. —she corrected him.

—Any way, but you should know that even if I know you are pretty strong…I…—he said with a little nervous voice, but still arrogant, Katherine turn to look him with attention. —Well, you see…when the ka-boomy explode, for a moment I was worried about you…just a little…

—Really? —she asked a little surprised.

—Yeah, it´s just…—he answered as he turned his back. —You were my best friend…

—Julien…—she whispered and she smiled slightly, but before she could say anything more, he continued.

—Besides, you had already made me lose a bet with the gorillas, so don´t cause me more problems. —with that last comet her smile disappears.

—I should…!—she murmured angry and with a threatening fist, but before she could give him a blow, Marlene suddenly hug her from behind as she said.

—That was awesome girl! —she exclaimed excited, Katherine was really surprise and also a little confuse, she turned to watch her.—You gave to those penguins what they deserve. —then the otter let her go. —Now they are going to think twice before thinking that a girl is weak. —she ended with a victorious smile.

—Thanks, I hope so…—she said serious and then the others penguins came.

—And well Skipper, don´t you have something to say? —Marlene asked to him with a pound voice and then Skipper answered.

—You are right Marlene, there´s something I have to say…—but suddenly he turned to see Julien. — Very well Ringtail, confess, what trick did you use? —he asked objectively.

—I don´t know what are you talking about…—he replied confused. — Silly penguin…

—It´s obvious that you did cheat, there´s no way that Rico tied against a girl, he was trained to fight with all kinds of enemies big, strong and rude! —Skipper exclaimed angrily and then he turned to look Katherine. —So a little girl like that is not a rival for someone like Rico. —those words made her very angry.

—And you still don´t understand! —she shouted to him while she prepared to attack him, but Julien holding her arm and stopped her.

—Remember; go to your happy place! —he reached to yell her.

—Skipper, you must admit that Katherine fight very well and she showed that girls can also kick ass to anyone as well as would a guy. —Marlene said to him, trying to make him to understand that.

—Maybe you are right, but I will watch over you lemur. —Skipper warned her.

—Yes mom…—she answered with indifference and a little of sarcasm, Skipper was a little annoyed.

—At last tell us, where did you learn to fight like that? —Kowalski asked interested.

—With my brother and my nanny, they taught me…—she answered quickly. —My brother used to train with me, he taught me the basics, and it was very fun, but when he didn´t got any more time for me…—she sounded a little sad, but she didn´t show it. —My nanny started to train with me and she also showed me several tricks of defense and attack. —she said suddenly with pound, everyone listen her with attention, Maurice smile in silence. —But I also train alone sometimes.

—Hey, wait a minute! —Julien said suddenly. —I remember you used to train and fight also with others kinds of animals, like chameleons, lizards, snakes and fossas…—when he said that, Mort began to scream. —Maurice, please…—in that moment the aye-aye lemur covered Mort´s mouth, but the penguins were really surprised.

—Did she use to train with fossas? —Skipper asked shocked while returning to his mind the memory of those rabid beasts of Madagascar.

—Yes, she was a little mad…—Julien answered with a mocking voice.

—¡That´s not true!—Katherine shouted.—Not at all…

—Well, I remember that you beat three hungry fossas alone, wasn´t that one of your extreme exercises…—he replied to her, all the penguins were even more surprised.

—Well yes, but…—she answered proudly. —But that wasn´t an exercise, that fossas attack us, ¿remember? —Julien didn´t say anything, she continued. —And that happen a long time ago, any way…

—You must be joking…—Private said suddenly and almost breathless, both lemurs looked to him.

—No, we are not…—Katherine said seriously, the penguins were shocked, then Julien crossed his arms and as he said.

—Silly penguins…

—Sorry, three what? —Marlene asked confused to them, soon Skipper answered seriously.

—Fossas, some furious creatures from Madagascar. —Marlene nodded with her head.

—Ah…eh?

—But now I´m very sure for one thing. —Skipper said suddenly. —You lady are dangerous, you will doubly guarded until proven not be a threat to anyone.

—Hey, calm there dudes…—Katherine said a little nervous. —You don´t need to do that, really, I don´t want to have any problems or hurt anyone, I just wanted to give you a lesson guys that was all…—she ended with a little smile.

—A lesson? —asked Private confused.

—Yes, didn't you understand? —no one answered. —Oh come on, the only thing I wanted to teach you to don´t lower price the girls…—she took a deep breath. —I really can´t support that some boys really think that girls can´t fight as well as a boy, that´s just so stupid…—she said serious and a little annoyed. —And also I wanted to have some fun, you know…—she ended with a smile.

—Well said girl! —Marlene shouted victorious.

—Thank you Marlene. —she answered and the winked to the otter, but then Skipper spoke to his partners.

—Gentlemen, did you remember when I said that Ray tail was too nice to be a lemur? —Skipper asked to them.

—Yes…—answered the other penguins, Marlene just looked him in silence and while her arms where crossed and Katherine just raised an eyebrow.

—I regret what I said then, all ringtail lemurs are insane, in a way or in another. —he ended firmly.

—Skipper! —Marlene shouted to him angry.

—What? —he asked inference. —It´s true…

—You say that because you still angry that she could kick Rico´s ass…—Skipper didn´t say nothing at first, and then Marlene smile. —Is that, isn´t it?

—That´s not true. —he said to her seriously.

—So, what is it? —Marlene asked to him, but he just replied.

—That´s classified. —the two females looked at him a moment and then all the penguins looked to him, but they didn´t say nothing to him, they already know the temper of that penguin.—What? —he asked to them, however no one responded, he sighed.—All right! —Skipper shouted seriously and a little annoyed. —I understand your point Ray tail, girls can fight as well as a boy, are you happy now?

—Yes.—the female lemur said with a smile and a nice voice.

—But I will put an eye on you, just for precaution. —he said seriously.

—Ok, I hope that you don´t get blind in that eye. —she said trying to make a joke, Marlene, Julien and some of the penguins laugh a little, but Skipper doesn´t, and Katherine notice it. —Sorry, I couldn´t resist…—she apologized with a little smile, but Skipper just turned to watch his crew.

—Well guys, let's go home, Rico need to have a rest and tomorrow we are going to practice our attack moves, ok? —all the penguins nodded, he smile and they started to leave the lemur´s habitat with Marlene, but a voice suddenly stopped them.

—Can I join you? —Katherine asked a little shy, Skipper looked to the penguins and to Marlene and then he answered.

—Okay, you can join us lemur, but I advise that you use all your strength, cause her are not going to gave you a special treatment, do you understand lady? —he said seriously and with his commanding voice.

—Sure guys, I will not disappoint you and thank you. —she replied seriously but with a nice smile on her face.

—Okay lemur, we are going to train before the nine hundred hours …—she watched him confuse and in silence, he continued. —That means before the nine A.M. lady…—she nodded, but suddenly something caught her attention, but Skipper didn't notice it, Skipper turn again to look his friends, Marlene was smiling proudly.

—I´m glad that you are going to give her a chance... —she said to him in a happy tone, but suddenly Kowalski approach to his leader.


	7. Part 7

—I´m glad that you are going to give her a chance... —she said to him in a happy tone, but suddenly Kowalski approach to his leader.

—Skipper, are you sure for this? —Kowalski asked a little insecure.

—What do you mean genius? —Marlene asked to Kowalski suddenly a little irritated. —Do you still think that girls are not strong enough to fight? —she asked again, but her voice sound even more angry that before. —Is that genius?

—Marlene I…—he tried to answered, but Marlene interrupted him.

—Oh, so is that! —she yelled furious. —Well, maybe you need to learn her lesson as Rico too!—she said with a threatening fist, but just as he was about to attack Kowalski, Skipper stopped her stepping between them.—Get away Skipper!—Marlene shut up to him.

—I will get out of you way, when you calm down Marlene. —Skipper said seriously and firmly, Marlene stepped back and crossed her arms.

—Fine…—she said resigned.

—Thanks to Einstein…—Kowalski murmured with relief. —However, I was trying to say is not that I believe that girls can´t fight, in fact after seeing the way of fighting of Katherine, I agree she has the level to train with us, but what worries me is the way of her reaction during the training…

—What do you mean Kowalski? —Private asked a little worried too, Marlene looked to him confuse, Kowalski take out his note book.

—I´ve been watching her and according to my diagnosis, she has an explosive and unpredictably personality, like Rico…—he said seriously while he has looking to his notes, all the penguins were looked alarmed when he said that.

—What do you mean with that? —Marlene asked to him confuse.

—That she can be as crazy as Rico, a destroyer machine! —Private answered to her in an alarmed tone.

—A maniac of dynamite…—Skipper added seriously.

—YA-HOOOOOOOO! —Rico shouted excited.

—Yeah, but don´t worry, my diagnosis also says that the female lemur has more control in her emotions, except when she is really annoyed, so she can be like Rico, but she is not like Rico, am I clear? —everyone looked to him in silence.

—Hey guys…—said suddenly a serious and cold voice, every one turn to look the owner of that voice, it was Katherine, in her hands she hold the electric saw that Rico had used in his fight. —I think this is yours. —she said with the same tone of voice, but with a sinister look, Skipper and the others penguins alarmed and immediately thought that she wanted to attack them.

—She wants revenge! —Kowalski shouted while he threw his note book away.

—Prepare boys! —Skipper ordered, in that moment the penguins prepare their self for the possible attack. —Marlene, stay behind of us. —he ordered to her, Katherine begin to approximate to them, but suddenly she smiled.

—Just joking…— the female lemur said with a joyful voice while she winked and showed her tongue, the penguins calmed then.—Rico, catch it! —she shouted while she threw the electric saw to them, Rico smiled excited.

—Yeah, yeah! —he exclaimed excited while he open his mouth and he ate the electric saw in one bite. —Score! —he shouted then, Katherine smiled.

—I have to admit, that you are a great fighter rival Rico, I hope we can have a good fighting train tomorrow. —she said seriously, but with a smile on her face.

—Me too! —he responded happily.

—Well, bye neighbors, until tomorrow. —she ended with a kind voice while they began to leave the lemur´s habitat.

—I still thinking that ringtail lemurs are even more insane than I thought before…—Skipper whispered to his friends.

—Come on Skipper, she was just joking…—Marlene said to him with a smile.

—Any way, let´s go home…—Skipper ordered, and then the penguins and Marlene left the habitat of the lemurs, while Maurice started to clean the trash left by the spectators and Julien climbed to the throne place to sit on it.

—Why I have to do this? —Maurice asked for himself a little annoyed, but then Mort started to help him. —Thanks Mort…

—No problem. —he said with a smile, but then Maurice saw that Katherine was also cleaning the habitat, this surprise to him.

—What are you doing? —Maurice asked to her, she looked to him seriously.

—I´m cleaning, is it not obvious? —she answered with indifference.

—Well, yeah I can notice that, but why? —she didn´t answer and she continued to lift the garbage. —I mean, you are from a royal family like Julien, you don´t have to…—but suddenly Katherine interrupted to him.

—I don´t care. —she said firmly. —I was the one who challenged Rico, so in a way, it´s my fault that our home get dirty…—Maurice looked to her in silence. —And not because I belong to a royal family mean that I have to be a spoiled baby…like Julien…

—I heard you! —Julien yelled to her from his throne, she just smiled in silence while Maurice and Mort exchanged glances and then they looked to her.

—Any way, where was that trashcan? —she asked while she began to look around, but soon Maurice then approach to her.

—Here, let me show you. —he said with amiability, Katherine smiled to him and started to follow him, behind her was Mort, soon they threw the garbage to the trashcan. —Finally, we almost finish cleaning our habitat…—he said relieved, but the he notice that Katherine looked pensive and a little worried. —Are you ok? —he asked to her, she reacted then.

—Yes, I´m fine…—she answered. —I was just wondering something, but I think it doesn´t have importance…

—Well, you can tell us maybe we can help you with that…—Maurice said to her.

—Yeah, help! —Mort exclaimed while he starts to jump, but suddenly he fall to the trashcan. —Can someone help me now? —he asked from the garbage can, Maurice and Katherine helped him then.

—I was wondering about that electric saw, the one I returned to those penguins…—Katherine said when Mort was out the trashcan. —I think that Rico used it during our battle, but I don´t know how it finish there…—when she said that, Mort began to looked her with angry. —Do you know how it ended there? —she asked to them, but then she notice Mort´s angry face. —And why are you looking me like that? —she asked to the little lemur.

—Because now I remember…—he answered annoyed.

—What did you remember? —she asked him very confused.

— That you almost killed our King!—the little lemur yelled furious to the female lemur.

—What are you talking about? — Katherine asked him even more confuse.—I would never try something like that…—she tried to said, but the little lemur interrupted her.

—Liar! —he shouted. —When you threw that electric thing away during your silly battle with the crazy penguin, this almost kill our King... —Mort said to her with an angry tone. —And you could also hurt his precious feet too!—after that Mort and Maurice looked to her, Mort in a really angry way and Maurice in an indifference one, Katherine didn´t said nothing then, she was just paralyzed and she was looking very worried.

—Hey, are you okay? —Maurice asked to her then, she didn´t answered. —Katherine? —he asked to her again and then she responded.

—Is that really true? —she asked almost breathless, no one answered, she continued then.—I…I´m sorry…—she tried to said. —I´m very sorry…—she ended then, her face looked a little sad.

—See Mort? —Maurice then said to the little lemur. —It was just an accident, it wasn´t her intention tired to hit Julien with that electric machine. —Mort looked him in silence. —Neither tired to hurt his feet…

—Ah, okay! —Mort said with a relieved tone. —I forgive you then! —Mort said with a cheerful tone while he gave her a hug. —Just don´ threaten his beloved feet again. —she looked to him confuse and surprise.

—Beloved feet? —she asked for herself. —Why am I having the feeling that he loves his feet more than Julien itself?

—You know? —Maurice asked suddenly to her. —I think you should apologize to Julien…

—What?

—If you are really sorry, you should apologize with the King.

—Of course not! —she answered suddenly. —You already know him pretty well, he is such a spoiled baby, if I apologize to him, he will to stop to annoy me and remember me that I was wrong and that I should be nicer with him. —she answered while she looked to the throne place. —So, I´m not going to do that.—she ended firmly and serious. —Well, let´s finish cleaning our habitat, okay? —but then she notice that Mort and Maurice were looking her annoyed. —What´s wrong? —Mort stopped to hug her and went to pick up more garbage while he was saying.

—I´m angry with you again…—the female lemur looked him in silence, but then Maurice approached to her.

—Maybe you are right about Julien, but I still thinking that you should apologize to him, for his sake and yours…—he advised to her.

—What do you mean with that? —she asked him seriously and with indifference, but he just answered to her seriously.

—You already know what I mean with that. —she looked to him in silence, after that he went to help Mort with the cleanness, Katherine stayed there e moment and then she looked to the throne place again and then she just went to help Maurice and Mort again, but suddenly they heard a voice.

—Maurice, I´m leaving. —it was Julien.

—Where are you going your majesty? — Maurice asked to him, while Katherine looked him with indifference.

—I´m going to take my royal walk, so see you later! —he said with a smile while he leaving the lemur´s habitat.

—Silly lemur…—she whispered annoyed for herself, the rest of the day continued very calm, Julien returned to his "kingdom" before sunset.


	8. Part 8

—Silly lemur…—she whispered annoyed for herself, the rest of the day continued very calm, Julien returned to his "kingdom" before sunset.

—Hello, I´m home! —he exclaimed with enthusiastic. —Who miss me? —immediately Mort ran to him while he exclaimed.

—I did! —and then he hugged one of his feet.

—Ok, bad question, don´t touch the royal feet!—he yelled annoyed while he shook his foot, when Mort stopped touching it, Julien noticed something. —Where is Maurice? —he asked a little angry, but then a female voice answered.

—Maurice is sleeping now…—Katherine answered him with indifference.

—Really? —he asked while he put a hand on his chin. —Well, that´s not a bad idea, I´m a little tired too…—he said as he headed to the inflatable mattress.

—Julien…—Katherine called him suddenly.

—What?

—I´m sorry…—she apologized with a little sad voice, this surprised him.

—What did you say?

—I´m sorry, Mort told me that I almost…—she tried to said. —You know, with the electric saw…

—I see…—Julien answered surprised, she nodded. —Ah, it´s okay, nothing happen. —he said with indifference.

—But still, I´m sorry…—Julien then smiled.

—I´m fine, just be a little more careful…

—Thank you…—she said with a sad voice. —It will not happen again. —she ended firmly.

—I know. —he replied to the female lemur, but suddenly she said.

—I´m sorry. —she said seriously.

—I have told you that it´s okay…—Julien tried to said, but she interrupted him.

—It´s not that…—Julien looked to her confuse. —I lied to you…

—What do you mean? —he asked confuse.

—When I said that I didn't miss you…I lied…—she said with a trembling voice, Julien listen her with attention. —I really miss you…just a little…but I did…—Julien looked her very surprised, but before he could say something, she continued.—But I guess that doesn´t have importance to you, because it seems that you didn´t miss me and you almost forgot me…—she said with a sad tone. —So whatever, that all I wanted to say you, I´m going to bother you anymore…

—That´s not true…not at all…— Julien said suddenly, she just looked him in silence.—I didn´t forget you, it just…—he tried to say, but it was difficult for him.

—It just…what? —she asked curious.

—I thought that you were death…—he answered then, Katherine was really shocked with that respond, he continued.—I heard rumors that, the night you disappeared a big and horrible beast ate you in one bite with your nanny, so I suppose…—he said with a sad tone.

—Julien…—she reached to say almost breathless.

—But I think I was wrong and for once, I´m happy to be wrong in something. —he said with a proud voice and a smile and then he looked to her again. —Well, now if you don´t mind, I´m going to sleep. —she didn't say anything, she was still very surprised, he looked her again a moment more, and then he said. —And yeah, I miss you too…but just a little…—when the female lemur listen that, she smiled happily. —So, good night…grumpy. —he ended with a mocking voice and a smile, so she replied to him.

—Good night you too…silly lemur. —she said with a happy tone and a smile, both exchanged glances and then they laugh a little.

—Anyway, good night. —he ended with a tired voice.

—Yeah, you too. —and then Julien went to the inflatable matters, Katherine looked him a moment in silence and then she smiled, but suddenly she felt something on her left arm, it was Mort.

—What´s wrong? —she asked to the little lemur and this answered.

—I´m not angry with you anymore. —he said with a cheerful voice, she smiled to him then.

—Okay, I´m tired…—she said while yawned. —What about you? —she asked to Mort, but he was already slept, she looked him in silence. —I´ll took that as a yes…—she ended while she made that Mort dropped her arm, after that she took him to the inflatable matters, she left him there and she also repose on it, but suddenly Mort woke up and he looked Julien feet, Mort smiled.

—Yeah, the royal feet! —he exclaimed while he jumped and touched it, immediately Julien woke up too.

—Let my feet alone! —he yelled angry to Mort.

—Please, just this night. —Mort begged to him with an innocent voice and showed her big cute eyes, Julien rolled his eyes annoyed.

—Okay…but just this night, in the morning let my royal feet alone! —he warned him with a threaten voice.

—Yeah! —Mort ended with a cheerful voice and a big smile, Julien just looked him angry.

—Annoying Mort…—he ended with a little irritated voice, but then he fell to sleep again, Katherine looked this scene in silence, but she smiled in silence and then she reconciled sleep, but no one of them notice that Maurice wasn´t sleeping, he was just pretending, he had seen all, but he just shook his head.

—This two haven´t change at all, any way I´m going to have more troubles than before…—he said resigned, but then he looked to the female lemur. — But at last, she is alive and there is a possibility that…—he smiled and then we went to sleep too.


End file.
